Twin Thing 3
by Tora-Hime-Melody
Summary: Arisu has a new life. No more school, she's now in the world of the vampires. But the world is full of it's own dangers. Someone is after the pure bloods, and its only a matter of time before she's next.
1. New Begining

_Hey everyone; here's the third installment to my "Twin Thing" series. It really should have a name change, since Arisu and Yuuki are no longer twins biologically, but since it's the same storyline I decided not to change it. Now here's when things get interesting, since I won't be following the original storyline much._

_If you're stumbling across this for the first time, then you might want to read the first and second. You can find them off of my profile. It would be easier that way rather than trying to work the links in here._

_I hope you all enjoy Arisu's new adventures!_

* * *

The feeling of silk sheets against her skin was the first sensation Arisu felt. Her head was groggy as she sat up, letting the blankets fall around her. She pushed herself out of bed and left the room as she started wandering the halls. It was only a few moments before the eerie silence was broken.

"Princess Arisu!" Aido commented as he spotted the girl just down the hall. His eyes grew wide as a blush crept across his cheeks. He bowed quickly, "I see that you are finally awake, but you might want to go back to your room and change."

"Hua?" Arisu ran her hands through her messy black hair and looked down. She was shocked awake, finding herself in an off-white nightgown that rested at her knees. She panicked, blasting Aido down with a gust of wind before she turned and ran back into her room, slamming the door loudly.

She made sure that the door was locked before sliding down the back of the door. After controlling her breathing, she was finally able to calm herself down. After picking herself up off the ground, she searched the closet for something proper to wear. Everything inside was frilly and dressy. Not her usual style. She picked out a skirt that brushed the ground, and a matching dust-pink blouse.

After running her hands through her long hair, she opened the door slowly to reveal Aido waiting outside. "Sorry about earlier."

He cut her off quickly, "don't bring it up again. Just make sure you're decent before you leave your room in the future." He turned and started down the hall way.

Her brow crumpled in confusion. Her mind hadn't caught up with the situation yet. _'What is going on here?'_

"Are you coming?" the blond paused and looked back. She was still standing in the doorway. "You have lessons."

"Lessons?" She took a few steps out of her door. "What are you talking about? And where's Kaname?" Her mind had fully awakened, catching up the present. "What's going on? The last thing I remember is walking…"

Aido sighed as he joined her, "You fell asleep on our way here. Lord Kaname put you to bed. You have lessons on Vampire history, etiquette, and combat." He turned his back on the girl again as he lead the way down the hall.

She followed him silently. They walked into a large room lined with shelves overflowing with books. A table was set up in the middle with a small pile of books awaiting them. Aido indicated for Arisu to sit down. She took her seat as he grabbed one of the books off the pile.

"Now should we begin our lesson?"

"You're my teacher?" Arisu's blue eyes were wide with shock.

He didn't falter at her tone, "of course I am; who else is there?"

Arisu slinked down in her chair, "I don't know, this is all still pretty new to me you know."

Aido sighed again, "I will be teaching you history, Akatsuki will be your combat teacher, and Ruka will teach you etiquette."

"You still never answered my other question."

"Lord Kaname is out at the moment. He will return as soon as he can." Aido repeated the phrase, as if he was waiting for the cue. Silence followed.

The pupil sorted through the pile of books, "I already know most of this stuff," a small pile of books were neatly stacked in front of her. Aido gave her a quizzical look. She responded to answer his unspoken question. "I read most of these back at the moon dorms during my down time."

"Really?" Aido was surprised at her initiative. "Well that makes things a little easier."

Arisu spoke up before Aido could continue with their lesson. "Do you know what Kaname is up to?"

Aido looked saddened, "he didn't tell us what he was going to do."

"Oh," Arisu's voice dropped as she looked at the tablecloth. A few minutes passed in silence before she spoke up again, "I want to go outside."

"That is the one thing that Lord Kaname wishes you not to do."

"Why?"

"Don't question Lord Kaname's motives." Ruka entered the room now, followed by Akatsuki.

Arisu just glared at her. She didn't like this new feeling; being in a cage. Before, her main concern was the humans finding out about her. She lived a life of fear. She found some security at the Cross Academy, but that ended rather quickly. Now she was to stay in this house, confined for an unknown reason.

"This place," she took the time to look around the library. It looked familiar to her, the bedroom she awoke in seemed familiar as well. "Wait…this is my old house!" it finally dawned on her.

"Yes," Ruka answered, her tone was tight. "Now, if you've completed your history lesson for the day, we should get to your etiquette lessons."

Aido's cool façade cracked, "who said that we were done?" He snapped at Ruka as he stood up quickly, knocking his chair down.

"It's not my fault that your lesson was short. Her lessons with me start at one." Ruka response was snide.

"She needed her rest!" the blond defended Arisu as he stood tall before Ruka.

Akatsuki spoke up to quell the fighting. "It's her first day, let's just keep things light."

"Fine." Both Aido and Ruka agreed.

The beautiful honey-brown haired aristocrat took over, kicking the boys out of the room. Ruka explained what she would be covering in her lessons. How to conduct oneself in public; to be a proper lady. Arisu had the feeling that Ruka would be very strict.

Akatsuki came in an hour or so later, and moved the table with ease. He started off light, showing her basic positions that would be best for using her wind ability. The lesson didn't last long, and he wasn't very talkative; but his tone was kinder than Ruka's.

The four of them ate dinner that Akatsuki had prepared before going their own ways. Arisu walked back to her windowless room and looked around. There was an elegant four-poster bed off in one corner. Near the foot of the bed was a door that lead to her large closet, filled with girly and frilly clothes that she had found earlier. Against the opposite wall was a large couch and table. Near there was a door, which she remembered led to an extravert bathroom.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, looking lazily across her room. Being back in this room, it was so surreal to her. Sitting alone in the silence allowed her mind to play back all that had brought her up to this point.

'_I was killed, or so what everyone was lead to believe. An elderly woman had rescued me and started nursing me back to life. I escaped, after realizing my true nature: I was a vampire. Over the following years I moved from city to city; school to school, masquerading as a human. I supplemented myself with my own blood when the time would come now and again. Anytime the humans got suspicious, or another vampire was about to see through my facade; I would move on.'_

'_Then everything started to change when I moved onto my next school: Cross Academy. That first night when I came in late; I ran into _her_. Then in less than twenty four hours; my cover as a human had already been blown. At that academy; there was a whole class of vampires. And they were lead by Kaname.'_

'_He told me that Yuuki Cross was my twin. How our mother had sacrificed herself to suppress Yuuki's vampire genes so she could live a normal life. Everything was quiet for a bit until the night Zero, a vampire hunter-turned vampire bit Yuuki. I snapped, and attempted to attack him. That's when my true nature, and true status; was reveled. I am a Pure-Blood Vampire.'_

'_After an attack by another Pure-Blood, Shizuka Hio; things really started to heat up. I let Zero drink from me, to save him from falling to Level E; for Yuuki's sake. After that, I was left back at the dorm for a few things. Kaname was protecting me from the rest of the Vampire world; but that wouldn't last forever. The invisible bond between my twin and I grew as Yuuki tried to remember her missing past. I did research, and found a way to absorb Yuuki's emerging vampire genes. I became the true Pure Blood Vampire Princess.'_

'_Things didn't slow down; a man by the name of Rido threatened the campus. He kidnapped Yuuki, threatening to bite her. Zero and I defeated him just in time. Kaname came back for me after going on his own mission, and we started off on our new lives. But…'_

That's where things abruptly stopped. Kaname wasn't there, she was to stay inside the house, and she had lessons with Kaname's friends. Arisu gently closed her eyes, trying to bottle up the emotions that were bubbling to the surface.

'_Vampires, especially Pure Bloods, do not show their emotions.'_ Ruka's lecture from earlier echoed in Arisu's mind.

Arisu pulled her knees up to her chest. Clutching her legs, she rested her chin on her knees. A name brushed past her lips quietly, "Kaname."


	2. Shifting Winds

_Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter for Twin Thing 3. I will have the next chapter up before midnight on the next Sunday; so please look forward to it._

_Thanks to Akane-Hime sama, W-Rabbit, Bad Demon, and Princess de la Luna for showing interest and liking my story._

* * *

Day after day, the routine continued: history, etiquette, and combat lessons. Two weeks of the same thing went by without any word, sight, or knowledge of Kaname. Arisu was starting to think she had been abandoned.

Finally, one day something in the wind shifted. Arisu could feel it in the stagnant air; Kaname was coming. She abandoned Aido in the study as she ran for the front door. It opened just as she approached. There stood Kaname in a long black jacket, with Takuma close behind him. Footsteps echoed down the hall, her 'teachers' were joining them.

"Kaname!" Arisu gasped, running into him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso as she buried her face in his jacket, taking in his scent. She couldn't believe how much she had missed the man before her.

One of Kaname's arms wrapped gingerly around her, "I'm sorry Arisu that I've been gone for so long. Unfortunately I'll be leaving soon. I just need to pick up a few things."

She pulled herself away from him. Taking a few steps back, she glared at him. He had just come back home, and now he had the gall to leave so suddenly? She wasn't going to take that. She looked him over; he seemed exhausted, over tired, and hungry. Something had to be done.

"No." She said defiantly. She never lost eye contact with him as she continued, "you are going to stay for a while. You are going to rest, relax, and drink."

The nobles around them all stiffened. It was the first time that they had ever seen someone stand up to Kaname. Let alone try to command him. They had no idea what to expect next.

"Excuse me?" Kaname's voice was tight, "who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I am your future bride, and a fellow pure-blood. You can't just command me with your power. I'm just as powerful, if not stronger." Arisu could feel her power coursing through her body with her words. For the first time in her life, she felt fully in control.

Everyone was stunned, amazed and scarred of the girl that seemed to tower in the small hallway. Kaname continued to look at the girl before him, at a loss of what to do with the situation presented to him. He felt powerless, completely controlled by her. "Alright."

The nobles were shocked once again. The situation playing out before them should never happen, and yet they had front row seats. The air had shifted when Arisu used her control over Kaname. A fear filled their being: 'please don't let her turn on us.'

Arisu walked over, grabbed Kaname's hand, turned around and pulled him along. Aido, Kain, and Ruka parted to let them pass. The four nobles watched the retreating pure-blood's backs.

"Did she just…." Kain questioned.

Ruka was pissed, "I bet Kaname-Sama is mad later."

"I think Arisu-san has him like putty in her hands." Takuma commented, chuckling.

Aido took a step forward, "I think I might be falling for her…" he muttered to himself.

Arisu led them through the hallways until they got to her room. After dragging him through the door, she took his jacket off and tossed it to the couch. She pulled him to the bed and forced him to lie down.

Kaname just let her do whatever she wanted. He followed her like a marionette, and let her remove his jacket. Lying down on a bed felt good. He watched her kneel above him. He had forgotten how numb he had gotten from dealing with the senate for so long. He reached up and gently placed his hand on the side of her face, "Arisu." His voice was sweet and caring.

A smile played across her face. Her hand ran through his hair once before twirling a lock around her finger. "You really need to learn to take better care of yourself." Her tone was playful as she slowly leaned in. Her soft lips met his as she kissed him gently.

Kaname's hand slipped from her cheek to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. They continued for a bit before air was getting sparse.

She broke free from the kiss, gasping for breath. She grabbed and pulled her hair free of her neck. "Drink," she instructed. His mouth was already only inches from her flesh.

His eyes glowed red as he reached out, sinking his teeth into her neck. He drank, feeling strength return to his body. Warmth flooded through his limbs as comfort filled him. Her love for him was pure. His eyes returned to normal as he released her, licking the healing wound on her neck.

Arisu smiled, locking her eyes with him again. Hunger: dealt with, next was rest. _'I hope I can do this right.'_ She focused on the words she was saying, "Now sleep, please."

His face softened as his eyelids felt heavy. "Alright, thank you." She started shifting, but he reached out for her arm, "only if you lay here with me."

"Okay," she snuggled in next to him as the two purebloods drifted off to sleep, resting in each other's arms.

Arisu's mind played back the last few hours. She actually got to see Kaname. She was taking care of him. _'Wait!'_ the warmth from next to her was gone. Her eyes shot open to survey the empty bed next to her.

"Kaname?" she called out for him desperately. She slipped from the bed quickly. She disregarded the state of her outfit. Her dress from the previous day was wrinkled all over. After throwing the door open, she ran through the house.

She stopped each of her tutors' rooms. "Ruka? Akatsuki? Aido?" Every room was empty. Despair was filling her being as she tore through the house one more time, looking for any signs of life.

She collapsed in the hall just outside of her room. The air was still, no one was moving around the house. She was left alone. Her frame shook as she held in tears. "I'm alone…again…"


	3. Compromise

**_I am so sorry that it took longer than expected to get this chapter out. I will get the next one out as soon as possible, and then I will return to posting on Sunday afternoon/evenings. _**

**_Thank you to princess de la luna, bad demon, w-rabbit, akane-hime sama, and everyone else who has read/liked/commented on/about this story. I am so glad that people like this series enough to stick with it.  
_**

**_After this chapter, the real plot of this third arc will be brought to light, so I hope you will all stick around to find out what it is.  
_**

**_Thanks again for reading, and enjoy "Compromise"  
_**

* * *

'_Alone.'_ She was alone again. Everyone she knew, cared for, loved…all gone.

Her empty shell walked through the mansion. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months; time meant nothing when there wasn't another soul to spend it with. She meandered to her room, laying on her elegant bed spread.

Arisu's eyes were squeezed shut tight, trying to block out the cold lonely world. She was curled up on her side, covering her venerable heart. Tears still leaked out of her eyes as she whimpered, "Kaname."

"Yes?" a deep voice answered her plea.

She knew that voice! Her eyes flashed open as her vision was filled with the sight of Kaname. She went into a panic, "are you really here? Is it really you Kaname?"

His face was full of confusion at her hysterics. "Yes, it's me," he gently placed his hand on her cheek.

She sighed, relaxing at his touch as her heart rate slowed. It was really him. She could feel his skin against hers, his warmth. He was here with her. She didn't care if it was just a dream, for this brief moment; she felt whole.

"What's the matter?" Kaname asked, concern flooding his voice. He gently rested his finger on her cheek, catching a tear that had leaked out.

Arisu furiously rubbed at her eyes, "why am I crying?" she voiced aloud. She shook herself mentally as her eyes reopened again; filling her vision with Kaname once more. He looked more spectacular than the moment before. _'He is here.'_

They were both sitting up in Arisu's bed, their clothes from earlier a bit wrinkled from sleep. Kaname's hair was ruffled, but his eyes were alert. Arisu on the other hand, still seemed to be asleep as she fought with her nightmares.

"What's wrong?" Kaname repeated. He stroked her black hair, trying to tame it.

She fought the impulse that coursed through her veins, to embrace the man that sat before her. She took a deep breath, "it's nothing, don't worry about it."

His face was still full of concern. He reached out to her, holding her tight to his chest. He could feel that her pulse was uneven. Something was definitely wrong. "Hush, it's alright. I'm here."

"I know," Arisu whimpered, closing her eyes. She relaxed in his arms, letting herself fall deeper into his spell. _'I don't care if this is some type of illusion. If I were to die right now, I'd be happy.'_

Kaname could feel her completely surrender to him, quite a different feeling than a few hours ago when she was acting as master. She still wasn't acting herself, something had to be done. "I am sorry I was gone for so long." He could still feel the warmth that he received by drinking from her. It screamed out in his veins, urging him to do more for the frail girl he held in his arms.

"It's alright," she was completely lost to her delusion. "I don't have to worry anymore. You won't be going anywhere. We'll be together forever now."

After pushing her away a bit, he moved her so he could look in her eyes. "I do have to finish sorting out the council." His tone was serious, his eyes hard.

Panic once again filled Arisu's being. He was leaving. Her eyes grew wide; "no" she spoke barely over a whisper. She shook her head, trying to dispel the evil thought from her head. "No!" she yelled out with a bit more confidence. The posts around the bed shook as dust shook free from the ceiling overhead. The air was vibrating with her power.

Kaname understood now, or at least partially, as to Arisu's strange behavior. He started petting her head once more. "Not this very minute. Just eventually."

She started to calm down again. "I had a nightmare, although I'm not quite sure this is reality. Everyone was gone; I was the only one left. I don't know how much time had passed; there wasn't a way to tell really. But I was absolutely alone." Her frame shook as she confessed her deepest fear.

Pain and sorrow conformed onto Kaname's face as he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. "I am so very sorry. Sorry for leaving you alone for so long. For not looking for you those many years you were left to wander. There is no way that I will ever be able to make it up to you in this lifetime."

"Stay with me."

"The vampire world…"

She moved back, able to look correctly at his face once more. "Alright, we'll make a compromise. I understand that you need to run the vampire world now; but you also have to come home. A lot. I am still you fiancée, am I not?"

"Yes. We can work something out. There isn't much work left to sort out the mess that was left. After that, then I can reintroduce you to our world; as my fiancée."

Her face lit up, "really?" A small smile crept onto her lips.

He smiled back, "yes, and from there we can decide together."

"Because we're in this together. As a team." She jumped him, hugging him tight.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "together."

They sat there for a moment before Arisu collapsed in his arms. He caught her before she could fall backwards onto the bed. His hand rested on the back of her head as he moved her closer to his neck. "Now you're the one that needs to drink."

A jolt of panic and adrenaline shot through her veins. Her throat burned, her mouth felt parched. She didn't realize how much she needed it. She let her senses overtake her as she bit into his neck, drinking freely.

She released him, far after the point than she would have if she was in control of herself. She quickly looked him over, making sure he was alright. "Did I…"

He cut her off, "I'm fine. You did nothing wrong." He smiled sweetly to her again. "You were long overdue."

She smiled back as she closed her eyes. Taking a moment to relish the warmth flooding through her body. _'So this is how it feels to drink another's blood.'_ Her eyes reopened, Kaname was still sitting on the bed. "So how long will you stay?"

His shoulders stiffened, he wasn't expecting her to bring up the real world so soon. "In a few hours. I will return soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"In a few days. You'll need to drink again."

She was getting angry again. "That's not the only reason you'll be coming back, right? You need to drink too, and get some rest." Her power was filling her being, even stronger than before. It felt good to be in charge.

He succumbed to her power once again, "alright. I will be back before the end of the week."

"End of the week?" She looked at him confused. Her perception of time was askew, thanks to her dream as well as her time spent in her mansion.

"It's Tuesday." He chuckled. It was amazing how the girl before him could hold so much power one moment, and be childish in the next. It was one of the many reasons why he was falling in love with her.

"I think I can agree with that then," she beamed, getting a grip on reality. As much as she feared him leaving, she knew in her being that he'd return to her.

The two sat together in silence for awhile. Enjoying each other's company in the silence of Arisu's room. Sooner than they both would have wanted, they had to get on with their lives. They both stood up from the bed, stretching out tight muscles.

"You might want to change before you go back to the council," Arisu pointed out, looking over Kaname's messy clothes.

Kaname looked himself over. He could show up in whatever attire he desired, and the other vampires' wouldn't do a thing. However there was something to appearances, and he had to uphold to them. He started unbuttoning his shirt.

Arisu was awestruck as she watched the man before her unbutton his shirt. She was entranced by the sight before she was able to shake herself from the spell. She turned her back on him, "ah, I'm still here...plus you don't have any clothes in here."

He paused, thinking through his current action. He left his shirt unbuttoned as he headed for the door. He reached out to grab the handle…

She spun around fast, and taking a single leap, grabbed for his outstretched arm. "Wait! You're not leaving right now, are you?"

"You're the one who brought up changing clothes," he chided.

"I know, but I mean…" she was flustered. A blush crept across her cheeks, "do you have time for a meal at least?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "You just fed a few minutes ago."

Arisu stomped her foot like a child, "not like that, I mean real food!"

He chuckled, "I know; I just love seeing your reactions to things."

She glared at him for a moment before laughing herself. All was forgiven. She liked playing games with him too. "So?"

"Sure, we can eat together."

"Yay!" she released his arm as she twirled around.

"I'll meet you in the dining room then," he smiled as he left her bedroom.

Arisu squealed in delight as she danced about her room. Kaname was going to stay for a little longer. He was going to come back before the end of the week. In the core of her being, she knew that he cared and loved her.


	4. Emotions

I am so sorry everyone that its take me over a month now to update this. I ended up taking way too much onto my plate and a few projects were put on the back burner while I worked things out. I hope to have chapters out on a more regular basis, however it probably wont be every week because of other commitments that I have. Please be patient with me, but rest assured this story will continue!

* * *

She had changed outfits and left for the dining room. Entering it she found that breakfast was already laden on the table. Aido was placing a plate of food onto the already full banquet. "Akatsuki sure has been busy this morning it seems."

"I made it." Aido responded hard.

Genuine shock covered Arisu's face, "wait, you can cook? I thought Akatsuki was the only one who could."

The blond glared back, "no, I can cook. Better than he can, if I do say so myself."

"Really?" skepticism filled her voice.

"Try it for yourself." Aido offered. His chest puffed up with pride.

Arisu sat down at the table, "Kaname will be in soon. I think I'll wait for him."

"Kaname is eating?" He asked quickly. Slightly excited and surprised.

She nodded her head, smiling at the hyperactive blond. It was the most animated she had seen him since she awoke at her old home.

Just then Kaname entered the dining room. His clothes neat and presentable, looking ready for the day. He sat on down at the table and started eating breakfast.

Arisu followed suit as the two ate in silence. After a bit of time, Kaname pushed his seat back as he stood up. "Thanks for the food Hanabusa, it was good like always."

A slight blush crept across Aido's cheeks, "it…it was nothing Kaname-Sama!" He fumbled as he bowed.

Arisu giggled watching the exchange. She thought she should put her two cents in, "it really was good Aido, thanks so much!"

The red in Aido's cheeks deepened as he turned to clean up the table. He started to mutter into his work, "She really is cute…"

Arisu had missed his comment. She had twirled around and followed Kaname down the hall. A heaviness settled into her heart as they neared the front door. This was the part she was dreading the most.

They turned the corner to see Takuma waiting by the door already. He had a black bag in his hands. Not a good sign.

Arisu grabbed at Kaname's arm and stopped, pulling him with her. She quickly moved in front of him, blocking his path. "You will be coming back, right?"

Kaname closed the small space that separated the two of them. He gently wrapped his arms around her. "By the end of the week." He echoed his words from a few hours previous.

"Okay." The words felt like poison as they left her lips. She didn't want the man before her to leave her presence. Her body and soul screamed out for him. Even if he walked out the door and returned in one minute; it wouldn't be soon enough.

He kissed her forehead, pulling her from her thoughts. Kaname released her and walked around her. He grabbed his coat from the tree near the door and started out the door. Takuma bowed slightly to Arisu before turning and following Kaname.

Arisu had turned in time to see Takuma bow as the two left onto the path before the house. In the next instant they both disappeared. An emptiness echoed throughout her being as she slowly closed the door to the winter chill.

She walked back through the house and reentered the dining room. She sat down on the same chair she had sat in just a few minutes ago. The table was already cleared of breakfast. She picked at the table with her nail, digging out little groves in the wood.

She could feel Aido's presence when he entered the room. He stayed back, giving her space. She spoke up without even thinking. "I know he has to go to do important duties. I just wish he could stay."

Aido, truthfully, was keeping back because he didn't know what to do. She had excelled in her training; there wasn't much more she really could learn at this point. He was shocked at how open she was being with him. He had emphasized the fact that vampires were closed creatures, especially Pure Bloods. They were not to share personal matters with anyone, show no emotion. And yet…

"Aido?" she turned in her chair to look at him. Her face was sad, and yet hopeful.

"Y..Yes?" Again, Aido was shocked. Why was this girl able to do that to him so often?

She bit her lower lip and averted her gaze to her lap. "I really am sick of this place. Do you think that…"

"Kaname-Sama said before that he doesn't want you leaving this house." Aido replied quickly.

She sighed, knowing defeat. "I know. It just gets boring. Lessons every day, there isn't really anything entertaining to do. What do vampires even do for fun?"

"Well," he didn't know how to respond to a question like that. He didn't know what each individual did for fun. "I collect things."

"Like what?" she had turned back to him, genuinely curious.

Aido thought of the collection that he had gathered back at the dorm. It was all things Kaname had broken, or touched, or used. Others called it junk but to him they were real treasures. He didn't have any of that here, however. Although he was living in Kaname's old house, so that was the best thing ever for his collection…still it wasn't something to share with this girl. "Ah…little babbles and things…"

"How do you collect them here?"

"I don't. They were left back at the dorm."

"The dorm…" Arisu's shoulders fell. The dorm was where Yuuki and Zero were probably still living. Going to school, protecting the students from… "Hey, what do you think happened to all the other vampires, since Kaname left?"

"I'd guess that they all left. Most of us were there only because Kaname-Sama was there. We only followed that fool's ideals because of him."

"And by fool you mean Cross-San?"

Aido nodded in response.

Arisu sighed in defeat. "At least Akatsuki and Ruka can keep themselves busy, being a couple."

Shock crossed Aido's face, "What? Really?"

"You didn't know? I could see it between them after the first few days here." Arisu smirked, knowing something that Aido didn't felt good.

It was Aido's turn to sigh. It would be hard to keep her occupied. If he went with her… "Go grab a coat. A small walk outside can't hurt anything."

"Really? Thanks Aido!" she jumped up and twirled once before leaving the room.

A tingle went down his spine at her happiness. Her smile infected him, lifting the corners of his lips up. He went to the front door to await her. _'Nothing can go wrong from a short walk around the grounds. I won't let anything happen to her.'_


	5. Snow

Here is the next chapter of Twin Thing. Sorry for the long delay everyone. Things have gotten rather busy around here. I can't promise the next chapter by any particular time. I am working on it, I promise. I will see this story to the end!

Please enjoy.

* * *

Arisu ran to the front door to find Aido already waiting for her with his own jacket on. A smile played across her face once again as she walked through the door that he held open for her. A blast of cold air met her as the bright sunlight reflected off the snow into her eyes.

She took a few steps out into the cold blanket of snow, to sink in rather deep. After a few feet, the snow was almost to her knees. "When did it get this deep?"

"It's been snowing for a few days now, you really haven't noticed?" Aido questioned, closing the door quietly behind them.

"I haven't really been looking out the few windows that are in that house." Arisu confessed, taking a few more steps forward. Her body shivered involuntarily as the next cold gust of wind brushed against her. Looking back, it seemed Aido was unaffected by the chill. "Aren't you cold at all?"

"My ability is ice, remember? Cold doesn't affect me like it does to you." Aido smiled, puffing his chest out a bit.

She glared and huffed at him, turning her back to him. If he could handle the cold, so could she. 'I have to get back at him for that stunt.' An idea came to her. She started walking into the sleeping forest. A smile played across her face as she started running forward.

"H...hey, we should stick near the house!" Aido called after her. It was only a moment before he took after her, but she was already out of sight. 'Kaname-Sama is going to kill me if I lose her…'

Arisu chuckled as she watched Aido look desperately for her. She had jumped up high in a tree to avoid him. That would teach him to act like that with her. Once Aido was out of sight she dropped back down to the frozen ground. She started off in the complete opposite direction.

She walked around the house to the back. Her memories changed the landscape from the blanket of snow to a field of flowers. In her mind's eye she watched young versions of herself, Yuuki, and Kaname lying together in the rainbow of color.

"It's really pretty here! I'm glad Mamma and Papa let us outside today!" Yuuki smiled, sitting up amongst the flowers.

"The wind is nice," Arisu agreed. "I don't understand why we can't come out more often to play though. We're always stuck inside that dark house."

"They are just trying to protect you." Kaname answered, sitting up now to look at the twins.

"I don't get it. Is the world outside really that bad?" Yuuki questioned.

Arisu stood up and faced Kaname, pointing right in his face; "you've been out in the real world. I know Daddy has taken you! What is it like?"

Kaname sat and thought for a moment. "It is a different place. There are scary things, but there are pretty things too."

"Seeing the pretty things would make it worth going out there," Yuuki spoke out suddenly, "I think at least."

"We should run away…" Arisu suggested. She looked to her twin to see a shocked look reflecting back at her. "Not forever!" She responded quickly. "Just for a little bit, to see the world. We'd come back."

"I don't think that'd be smart," Kaname commented.

Yuuki smirked, "then come with us. You can protect us from anything!"

"One day, I will take you two out of here. I promise." Kaname's voice rang clear.

Arisu opened her eyes to see the snow-covered land once again. "And now I'm back here again." Her hands instinctively covered her heart. "I'm glad that I can see Kaname again…but still…"

"I can take you away from here." A voice called to her from across the frozen field.

Arisu was jolted into awareness. The winter wind whipped around her, coming to her call. "Who's there?"

"You don't want to stay here, you want to go." The voice seemed to be surrounding her.

She shook her head, trying to shake the voice. "I will wait here for Kaname."

"Kaname?" the voice questioned her, it seemed happy.

"What do you want with Kaname?"

Only a squeaking sound responded to her question. The strong presence that filled the area had suddenly vanished. Arisu ventured out a little bit to find a small bat shaking in the snow. She bent down and scooped up the poor creature.

"Here you are!" Aido called as he ran over to her. "What are you doing back here?"

"I found this little guy. He seems injured." She looked down to the poor defenseless creature.

Aido studied the black mass in the girl's hands. It seemed like a young bat; an everyday animal. Usually they'd be hibernating at this time of year, which is one reason why it was setting off flags in his mind. 'Could this be someone's familiar?' He stood pondering for a bit.

"Do you think we could bring it in, just until it's a little stronger?"

"We should leave it; if it can't survive on its own it's not meant to be. That's the law of nature."

"But everyone needs helps once and awhile…"

Aido looked up from the small bat to Arisu's pleading face. Her look was tugging at his heartstrings. He shook his head to clear it. "This is time to check if you remember your studies. This is a creature of the night. What are some typical characteristics of these types of creatures?"

"I don't get what you're talking about Aido." Arisu was starting to get angry at him.

"Familiars. Creatures of the night can be familiars of vampires, particularly pure bloods."

"I still fail to see…"

Aido interrupted her, "remember Shizuka-San? Rido-San?"

Arisu's face fell as she looked once more to the frail creature in her hands. There was slight warmth coming from it. It didn't seem dangerous, especially in the condition it was in. "Even if it was someone's familiar, I'm pretty sure they would have left the poor thing for dead. Just until it can get its strength back, then it can go back outside."

Aido's shoulders fell. "Fine, but keep it a secret. And once it has its strength back, it's gone."

A smile played across her face once more. "Thanks Aido!" She bound over to him, giving a one-armed hug. Aido led the way back to the front of the house.

"Don't worry little one, I'll protect you." The small bat squeaked in response.


	6. Ryo

_Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for this chapter. Things have been hectic; but I'm not going to make excuses. Please don't lose heart - I won't give up on this story! I am still working on this one. So please stick with me for a little longer._

* * *

Arisu rushed to her room after entering the house. She shut the door quickly and paused to catch her breath. The small bat seemed to be more active now than before. "I bet the heat helped even just a little bit." The bat squeaked in response, bringing a smile to her face.

"Now I should name you…but I don't know if you're a boy or a girl bat." She walked over to her bed and sat down, not breaking eye contact with the little animal. 'Yuki,' the name popped into her head immediately, but she dismissed it just as quickly. The name brought up memories that she rather not think of. "Ryo, that's what your name will be!"

Little Ryo squeaked in response, clearly liking the name it was given. It moved energetically in Arisu's hands, getting the girl to chuckle a little. She sat on her bed, holding the little bat as it moved around on her palms. Suddenly it scurried up her arm, and snuggled close to nuzzle her cheek.

"Awww," she cooed, a large smile playing across her face. She sat for a bit, letting the little creature snuggle close to her, before it started making a new noise. "I bet your hungry, right?"

Ryo nodded its head, its eyes shining slightly. Arisu giggled at the reaction she got out of the little bat. "If I am right, your species of bat likes fruit and nuts." She grabbed a small box from her closet and a scarf, using the soft fabric as a lining and set Ryo down inside.

Ryo chirped as it snuggled into the folds of the fabric. Arisu looked back once to check on the small beast before slipping through the door. She got into the kitchen without incident. After grabbing a bit of food for her little pet, she snuck back out.

"What do you think you're doing?" a male voice questioned her.

Arisu jumped, almost spilling her container of snacks. "A….Akatsuki!" She put her hands, with the container between them, behind her back. "W…what are you doing here?"

"I am responsible for lunch today." He responded in an even tone.

"Oh, that's right." She laughed nervously. She turned around, while continuing to hide the snacks.

"Don't let those snacks spoil your appetite."

She paused, "r…right!" she walked down the hall quickly back to her room. She got inside and locked the door. Chirping from her table alerted her to her duty.

She walked over to the table and put some food on the table before lifting Ryo out of his bed. It walked over to the pile of fruits and nuts and started to eat, producing a giggle out of Arisu. After a few minutes Ryo walked to the edge of the table looking up at Arisu.

"Aww your soo cute!" She squealed. Arisu scooped the little bat up in her hands before sitting on her bed. She watched the little bat walk across the palms of her hands. It reached out its mouth towards one of her fingers.

A flash of something shot across her mind. She gasped, dropping the small creature onto the bed spread. A surprise squeak came out of the little creature.

Flashes of the past were going through Arisu's head. Zero biting her. Taking Yuuki's vampire genes. Kaname biting her.

Ryo squeaked at Arisu, trying to snap her out of it.


End file.
